


Shot Point Blank While Dancing

by Kold



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Manchester, Manchester Bombing, Poetry, Pulse - Freeform, Song - Freeform, christina grimmie - Freeform, orlando pulse shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: .  .  .  .





	Shot Point Blank While Dancing

I heard a sound  
I heard a sound  
It hurts, babe  
Baby, it hurts 

I heard a sound  
I heard a sound  
It hurts, babe  
Baby, it hurts 

I don't belong anywhere else  
I'm feeling it now  
I feel fantastic  
I feel fantastic 

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I feel fantastic now  
Yeah, what's that sound?

I was dancing  
Now I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I feel fantastic  
I don't belong anywhere else

I was only dancing  
Why, baby, why  
I was only dancing  
I heard a sound  
I hit the ground  
Screamed for help  
But the music was too loud

I feel so bad  
(Baby come light me up...)  
It hurts, why?  
(Baby come light me up...)  
I feel so bad


End file.
